Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown
is the thirtieth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis Hiromu must come to terms with things he has learned about his family in the Go-Busters' adventure into subspace. Plot The Go-Busters manage to defeat the revived Metaloids sent after them but find themselves powerless against Messiah in his Messiah Cell body. Beet Buster uses the BC-04 to cover the other Go-Busters' escape so they can reach the mainframe that is Messiah's core and destroy it. Arriving to the lab where their parents made their last stand years ago, Hiromu finds his mother's statues of Gog and Magog along with goggles similar to Enter's and French words written on photos of the scientists. Telling Ryuji and Yoko about the connection between his mother and Escape, Hiromu brings up the possibility that Enter and Escape are actual Avatars of multiple people but brings up the question of where the scientists whose aspects the two Avatars obtained are being kept. While the Buddyloids return to the Buster Machines, the Go-Busters find projections of Hiromu's parents as they reveal Messiah had converted entire Transport Research Center into itself due to its ability to assimilate the inorganic materials and data. Though they plead them to end Messiah before he can enter reality and assimilate the Earth, Enter arrives and reveals that all of the scientists were absorbed into Messiah and thus they would die with him. They are knocked out of the Transportation Research Center by Messiah Cell to where Beet Buster and Stag Buster are fighting Escape. Though Yoko is conflicted about destroying Messiah and their parents, Hiromu apologizes to her for not keeping the promise they made to get back their families, as he sees honoring their final wishes to stop Messiah for good more important. Red Buster uses Go-Buster Ace to enter the Transportation Research Center to destroy Messiah's core but finds Enter in the Type-Epsilon Megazord defending the core. As Go-Buster Ace destroys the Type-Epsilon with Enter consumed in the explosion that damages the core, the other Go-Busters take advantage of Messiah's moment of weakness to destroy his Messiah Cell form. This causes the entire core to self-destruct with Red Buster escaping the Transport Research Center just as it explodes. Soon after, with their parents by them in spirit to give him and Yoko closure, Hiromu returns with the other Go-Busters to reality where they are welcomed home after a successful mission. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 3, Transform! Live Broadcast. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace, Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown, Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Appears and Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 8.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 8, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 8.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢メサイア　シャットダウン｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢メサイア　シャットダウン｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi